dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet
A character can acquire a non-combat pet that will follow them around. Certain items and stores apply to certain pets. The pet may confer stat bonuses on the owner. Note that only P2P players may equip pets. Although F2P players can carry pets for buying and selling, they cannot equip pets to get the bonuses or to feed them. Known Pets Regular Pets These pets are obtained as an in-game reward for completing a dungeon, quest, or other difficult task. Regular pets eat food, and must be fed regularly. Most regular pets have a maximum of 6 hp, and a maximum item power of 80. Subscription Reward Pets Subscription reward pets are obtained as part of a gift given to people who pay for their Dofus subscription. Like regular pets, subscription reward pets eat food, however, their feeding schedule is much more flexible than a regular pet. Most regular pets have a maximum of 10 hp, and a maximum bonus of 50. Because of problems with credit card fraud, these pets cannot be exchanged with characters on other accounts for 2 months after they are received. They can still be exchanged with Bow kennels and put into the Bank. For details, see the official announcement. (Mini Wa and Willy Peninzias have not yet been confirmed on what they give as far as stats or the maximum of those stats) (It seems that Gobtubby, El Scarador (pet), Treechster and Minifoux have the same stats than previous subscription pets) Reward Pets Unlike other pets, reward pets don't eat food and have fixed effects The Soul Eaters When you subscribe, you will be able to choose Soul Eater pets. Their stats are raised by killing monsters solo, meaning, you don't have to feed them on a regular basis. Although they will not gain stats as fast. Keeping your pet alive Pets without HP are pets in name only. They cannot gain stats, and they cannot die, so they are for all purposes just regular equipment that fits in the pet slot. The most important pet stat is Health Points aka HP. Different pets have different amounts of HP. If HP drops to 0, the pet turns to a ghost. HP drops when you lose a battle with the pet equipped. Non-GM challenges do not count, but being disconnected during a fight does. HP also drops if the pet isn't fed properly (see below). HP can be increased by giving the pet Eniripsa's Powder, but pets that don't eat food will not eat powder either. E.g. there is no way to restore HP to a Quaquack. Even though you don't need to feed the soul eaters food you can give them Eniripsa's Powder. Raising your pet Some pets do not eat, and thus cannot gain stats either. Check the pet list to see if your pet eats food. Pets have food points (FP). This hidden stat can only be observed by watching the pet's state. Pets start with 0 FP in normal state. Additionally, every time a pet is fed, an internal food counter is moved. This hidden value follows the cycle (1, 2, 3) looping every three feedings. When a pet is fed: * If the time is before the minimum feeding time, the pet gains one food point. Obese pets also lose 1 HP. * If the time is between minimum and maximum feeding times, the pet gains a bonus point if the food counter is at 3 and it's in normal state. The type of bonus depends on the food. See note below on pet bonuses. * If the time is after the maximum feeding time, the pet loses one food point for every maximum feeding time that has passed. It also loses 1 HP, regardless of the time that has elapsed. Example: A Bow Meow has maximum feeding time 18 hours. If not fed until after 40 hours, it will lose 40/18 = 2 food points and lose 1 HP. Usually pets are fed by their owner, but if a pet in your inventory is beyond its maximum feeding time when you login, it will feed itself automatically. This causes bad stuff just like if you fed it late yourself. Obese Pets While an Obese Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, Obese Pets do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. They must be brought back to Normal status for their characteristics to improve. To make an Obese Pet back to Normal status, simply do not feed it until after the maximum feeding time has passed. To minimize the HP lost from starving your pet, give the Obese Pet to an alt character and do not log that character in for 10x the maximum feeding time. So if an Obese pet has a 24-hr maximum feeding time, do not log back in for 10 days. The Pet will lose 9+ FP (one for each missed maximum feeding) but only 1 HP. The same effect can be achieved by putting the pet in the bank. Skinny Pets While a Skinny Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, Skinny Pets do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. They must be brought back to Normal status for their characteristics to improve. To make an Skinny Pet back to Normal status, simply force feed it before the minimum feeding time. There is no minimum amount of time that a Skinny Pet must wait between forced feedings. Pets will not lose HP from the additional feedings. If your Pet is Skinny, just keep repeatedly feeding it until it becomes Normal. Eniripsa's Powder Eniripsa's Powder is used to restore a Pet's HP, at a rate of 1 HP per Powder fed to the Pet. It has no effect on a Pet's FP or Food status. It is important to note that Eniripsa's Powder does not qualify as a meal, thus it can be fed at any point but does not update the pet's last meal time. You can purchase it from Oshimo at (9,21). Reviving your pet If your pet's hp drops to zero, you pet becomes a ghost. You may revive your pet by completing the Pet Cemetery Dungeon (q.v.). Bow kennel If you don't want to or cannot feed your pet for a while, Bow kennel at (9,21) can keep your pets for you. For a small fee, you can exchange your pet for a certificate, which can be redeemed for the pet any time you want it back. Pets in the kennel are in stasis. They do not gain or lose HP, FP, stats, or anything at all. The only change made is that the last feeding time is updated to the time when the pet is removed from the kennel, preventing the pet from starving on the next feeding. Pet certificates are also useful when you want to sell your pet. A regular pet has to be taken out and fed regularly, or will otherwise end up skinny or starving when the new owner feeds it. A certificate removes this risk. Stat bonuses To summarize, a pet gains bonuses every third feeding if the feeding was during normal feeding time and the pet is in normal state. However, pets will only gain bonuses if their item power is below their maximum item power. Once a pet reaches or exceeds its maximum item power, it can no longer become stronger. Different bonuses give different amounts of power. Most pets have a maximum item power limit of 80, though some pets can have more then 80 points. Example: A pet with 20% resist has 20*4=80 power, so cannot gain more stats. However, if the pet is first raised to 19% resist +3 strength, it has 79 power, and can then be raised to 20% resist +3 strength for a total of 83 power. *